


Dickin' Around

by JupiterJoon



Series: Sexploration [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cock Rings, Consensual, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Magic shop jimin, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Tease, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex Education, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Teasing, fluff kind of?, missionary because Jungkook is adorable, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterJoon/pseuds/JupiterJoon
Summary: You and your boyfriend are nervous about bringing a toy into the bedroom.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Series: Sexploration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557514
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Dickin' Around

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back with another edition. I want to make clear that Jungkook is just nervous in the car. If he wanted to stay, reader would let him. Also, this is not my typical reader-- she's shy and more inexperienced than the other ones in this series.

Jungkook sits in the driver’s seat, arms crossed, jaw jutted forward.

“I don’t see why I have to come in.”

“Baby,” you try.

Jungkook doesn’t respond. He scrutinizes his steering wheel instead.

With a sigh, you gaze out your windshield at the red sign outlined with a shining heart. The mannequins dressed in lingerie line the barred windows. You don’t want to go by yourself. You feel like people are watching you sit here with him and then will watch you while you’re in the store clueless and maybe pity you, even mock you, and it would just be easier with him there…

Plus, he’s your boyfriend. It’s your sex life. You want to do it together.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that I’d go in alone? To get a couple’s toy? With my boyfriend in the car?"

Jungkook shrugs. You whine in frustration. He only gives you the silent treatment when he’s too shy to say what he actually wants to say. You shine your puppy dog eyes until he cracks a bit.

“It’s just weird, is all,” the words come out in a pout, so you can’t help but smile sympathetically. You know it’s weird. 

His eyes dart over and you keep smiling, not sure what to say. He shuffles lower in the seat. It’s hard for him to mope with his knees scrunched up against the wheel.

“Don’t make fun of me,” he retorts. You wipe the awkward smile off your face. “It’s not like I need it.”

“Jungkook,” you whine. He refuses to look over again. 

He’d been the one to bring up sex toys. Granted, what he said was Taehyung had gone on a tangent about them the night before. Fuck Cosmopolitan Magazine for hyping you up by saying this was a great date idea. Fuck you for wanting to do it.

But like Jungkook, you’re competitive, at least with yourself. Now that you’re here, you don’t want to back out. It’s fine if he wants to, but you’d prefer to brave this together.

He seemed so into it last night, and you were excited to try something new. But now…

You rest your head on the edge of his seat, placing your hand on his thigh and giving a firm shake. 

“Baby.” You slide your hand a little higher and squeeze. He looks at your hand before gracing you with his attention. Doe eyes shrouded by angry brows. His jaw muscle ticks.

“You brought this up. You told me at home that you were down for this… and you found the store. What’s up?”

Jungkook sticks his tongue in his cheek. You wait while he mulls the words over.

Finally, he sighs, “I don’t want people to see me. Isn’t this like a girl’s store?”

Your jaw drops. “Since when have you been one for enforcing stereotypes?”

His cheeks blush a bit deeper. He stares at the ceiling as he admits, “I read… like, guys whose dicks don’t work need this stuff. They’ll think my dick’s broken.”

“You-- wait, what?” you babble. When you had googled couple’s toys last night, he’d spewed off fun facts about how the first cock ring was made from goat eyelids in China. Yet Jungkook raises his eyebrows, emphasizing that he must be convinced now. He must have delved deeper into some bro-forum and psyched himself out.

“We both know your dick works  _ great _ . Fantastic. The best dick I ever did have,” you argue while your eyes roam the parking lot, like the words you need are on the PARKING 2 HOURS ONLY sign. For someone who loves sex, he sure felt uncomfortable talking about it. “...but that doesn’t mean we can’t love sex, with your dick, even more. It’s like…”

The ice cream shop at the end of the strip mall catches your attention. You saddle up next to Jungkook.

“Okay, it’s like you are ice cream. Double chocolate chunk ice cream. My favorite.”

Jungkook cocks his head, waiting for you to continue.

“That ice cream is great. But let’s say the ice cream man offers you sprinkles. Or like, cookie dough as a topping. Are you going to take the cookie dough?”

Jungkook’s eyes narrow, seeing where you are going. But still, he nods. His long hair waves in and out of his face.

“Okay, well, you are double chocolate chunk ice cream. You are absolutely delicious,” you kiss his cheek and he curls his lips in to avoid smiling. You wag a finger at the red doors in front of you. “But everything in that store, that’s the toppings. Any toppings. And everyone has a different topping they like. It’s great with or without the topping, but toppings always make things better, right?”

Jungkook follows your finger to the door. “Yes.”

“And toppings don’t mean the ice cream’s broken, right?”

Jungkook’s eyebrows furrow. “...yes?”

“So, you can stay in the car if you want, but if you go in, you can guarantee you’ll get exactly what toppings you want,” you finish. You want to add that you are also nervous, but you don’t want him to come just because of that.

He takes a deep breath, holds it, then grabs the door handle. He pops out and you follow. You try to contain your excitement.

As you bounce toward the door, he pulls you close for a second. He nuzzles into the crown of your hair.

“ No butt stuff, ” he whispers. You nod with a giggle, taking his hand in yours.

“Thank you,” you murmur, feeling a little shy yourself. You’re actually going into a sex shop. With your boyfriend. Okay, maybe Cosmo was a little right. It’s kind of thrilling.

“Welcome, welcome!” Jungkook’s hand tightens in yours at the cheery greeting from the store clerk. The owner of the voice leans over the counter, a smile so bright his eyes disappear. With every swing of his body, more layers and accessories drape over the edge of the counter. His appearance looks more akin to a fortune teller, making the place feel more like a magic shop than a sex store.

You can’t help but smile back, albeit awkwardly. Jungkook hovers even closer to you, trying to make himself small. 

“Looking for anything in particular?” the man asks, resting his cheek in a heavily-ringed hand. 

“Yes,” you answer. You walk over to the counter and drag Jungkook along. “It’s our first time here.”

“Oh!” The man straightens, surveying you both. With his outfit in full view, sheer velvet layers of varying warm colors, he seems a bit eccentric. Not that you expected the customer service to be in button-ups. Not that you had much of any expectations besides convincing your boyfriend to come into a sex store. “Your virgin voyage.” 

Jungkook’s voice splutters in his throat, ready to retort but too shy to argue. You squeeze his hand. The man chuckles, palm on his cheek as he watches you both fondly.

“We’re just going to look first, where are the…” now comes the part where you shy away. You lower your voice before admitting, “The, um, the cock rings.”

“Cock rings?” the man cheerily confirms with a clap of his hands. You might feel a little warm at the man’s volume. He slides from around the counter and flits over to a rack.

“My dick’s not broken!”

The man and you both freeze. He turns on the ball of his foot, surprised at the nervous proclamation Jungkook just made. Your jaw-dropped gazing up at Jungkook, who is rigid with nerves. The salesclerk tucks his arm around his waist, using the other to balance his quizzical gaze in the palm of his hand.

“...Why would it be?” the man questions.

“I just… thought… you might…” You try to muffle a snort. Jungkook’s face turns beat red. He shuffles behind your back. “Okay.”

The sales clerk gives you a tacit look. Apparently, Jungkook isn’t the first man with this concern. He waves his hand from the top to the bottom of the rack he leans on. “Right over here!”

50 different packages and packets line six rows of the rack. They all range in size and contents and pieces and skills, different modes and settings listed under the titles. Pictures of men, couples, and even animals. It’s a bit overwhelming.

“Lots of choices,” the man chimes in at your blank stares.

“What’s the deal?” Jungkook murmurs to you. “Just shove it on my dick and tada.”

“Oh, no,” the man covers his mouth as though to hide his tittering. Jungkook recoils a bit, not exactly wanting to include a stranger in your sexual fantasies. At that, the store clerk almost topples the rack over when he loses balance from his own giggles. “There’s much more than that. Actually, let’s start before you even put the ring on,” -he snaps his fingers- “lube.”

“Oh, I don’t need that,” you say, blushing. You were never in need of lube with a man like Jungkook.

“Actually, it’s for his dick,” the man drops his gaze and finger down, whistling as he goes. Jungkook resists the urge to cover himself.

“Don’t be shy,” the man elbows Jungkook who looks like he might toss him into the rack in embarrassment. Instead, he follows the man over to a display of many different buckets, little bottles in each.

The clerk twirls, leaning on the tree of buckets. He had a hard time standing on his own, it seemed. “So... you are?”

Jungkook glances your way like he needs your permission. “Jungkook,” he murmurs.

“Okay, so Jungkook. When you put the ring on, whether it’s rubber or metal or silicone, it may pinch. You want to avoid the ring pinching the skin on your shaft... or getting stuck,” The man makes a pinching motion with his fingers and Jungkook shudders. The clerk plucks a small bottle of lube from one of the buckets. “Waterbased is best with toys. We’ve got hybrid, flavored, natural, original.”

Something catches Jungkook’s eye. He crouches down, digging through one of the buckets.

“Babe,” Jungkook calls, wide-eyed in surprise. He turns with a bottle in hand. “It’s banana-flavored.”

You stifle a laugh at how excited he looks, reading the label on the bottle.

The man’s blond hair shifts over his forehead when he cocks his head also surprised at Jungkook’s apparent joy. “Banana is a common flavor for these products. We’ve also got banana condoms and banana dental dams.”

“Wow,” Jungkook nods. There’s a new sparkle of curiosity in his eyes. One that’s there whenever something new catches his attention. Your heart flutters.

“Babe?” he asks, clutching the bottle to his chest. He looks more like a kid in a candy store now.

“Is that safe, for, you know?” You ask, waving your hand down low.

“If you’re ever nervous, I say don’t,” the clerk warns. Jungkook’s face falls at the man’s response. “But these are all-natural and water-based, so a little bit shouldn’t be much of an issue.”

Jungkook waddles back over, seemingly pleased with his discovery. He also seems a bit more interested in the products, eyeing a few of the packages on the rack.

“I don’t want something, crazy,” Jungkook says to Jimin this time, not you. “She just wants, like, the vibrating part. My dick’s... great, it just can’t do that.”

The store clerk nods like he’s heard this a thousand times before. When he folds his arms over his chest, his garments flutter around him. “Well, you know, cock rings can be for dudes, too. It does go on  _ your  _ cock.”

Jungkook blushes, twiddling the bottle in his hands. “Um, how, Mr...?” He asks while rubbing shoulders with you. Jungkook can’t shake his manners, even in here.

“Jimin,” the man answers. Now that they’re talking about technicalities, you’re hunched on the floor checking out the options. You’ve picked up two possible choices. Both appear simple compared to the packages higher up with animal shapes and wired-remotes.

When no one speaks, you look up at the two men. Jimin has his mouth twisted in interest.

“Babe,” Jungkook scolds. “Jimin’s gonna explain.”

You gape up at Jungkook. Who would have thought  _ he _ ’d be scolding  _ you _ in front of a rack of cockrings. My, how the tides have turned.

“Ah, sorry,” you say. Jungkook grabs one of the packages you are holding and inspects it from all sides.

“Well for starters,” Jimin begins again, “cock rings restrict blood flow.”

“What?” Jungkook squeaks out.

“Not suffocating,” Jimin waves off. Then, he starts gesticulating to his spiel, “When your dick is flat, blood flows in and out easily. The erection is caused by a restriction of the blood flow. So a cock ring amplifies that. It makes you harder for longer. Some say that pressure increases your ejaculation as well.”

“Woah,” you both say. You didn't even know that much. Jungkook takes the other box you’ve been holding.

“Kay, what about this?” He asks Jimin.

Jimin plucks the box from his fingers and twirls back to the counter. “Come over and I’ll show you.”

You and Jungkook exchange a glance before wandering to the counter.

“You can… take it out?” you ask.

“Honey, you can whip out anything as long as it ain’t his dick,” Jimin teases as he pulls out the small ring and vibrator. He squeezes the small silicone circle.

“Not that anyone would mind,” Jimin adds with a giggle.

He unscrews and rescrews the base. A small whirring sound begins. Jimin pops the bullet into the ring and holds it out.

You and Jungkook tentatively hold your fingers out. You jump a bit at the power, a smile sneaking across your face. Jungkook’s mouth drops open in an “oh”.

“You like?” Jimin asks, wiggling the toy back and forth in time with his hips. You nod. You’re surprised by how easy it is to feel the power through the thick material.

“I, uh,” Jungkook clears his throat, “How much does that stretch?”

Without missing a beat, Jimin slips two fingers from each hand into the ring and pulls. The material contracts, but it doesn’t break.

“Easy, peasy. Don’t forget to slip it on with that lube,” he points the toy at the bottle still clutched in Jungkook’s hand.

“Does it come in black?” Jungkook asks, picking up the ring himself. He wiggles the thing this way and that. Your heart jumps again. That’s definitely a good sign. This definitely might be happening.

“This one? Oh yes,” Jimin holds up a ringed set of fingers. “Red, blue, black. Like an accessory.”

Jungkook looks at the rings, then at the cock ring, then at Jimin. He clears his throat. “Are you wearing one right now?”

“Oh honey, oh no.” Jimin spills over the counter in giggles, unable to contain himself. To your disbelief, Jungkook smiles a bit, shoulders scrunching to his ears. 

Jimin straightens and wipes at his eyes. “Don’t wear that for more than 20 to 30 minutes. It’ll be a great time for both of you, but you need to take it off in case it’s too tight or rubs the wrong way.”

Jungkook nods, his expression like he assumed as much. You can’t help but chuckle at your boyfriend’s dazzled eyes, so far from the disgruntled expression in the car. 

“Whatcha think?” Jimin asks. Jungkook jumps a bit, putting the ring back on the counter. He stares, and you can imagine the gears in his head turning. You know Jungkook isn’t going to say no in front of the salesman for fear of hurting his feelings. But you need his honest opinion.

“I’ll go check on some customers while you decide,” Jimin says like a mind reader. You really wonder if he can, the way he managed to woo Jungkook out of his shell. Jimin slips over to a couple at the DVDs, cardigan fluttering behind him.

You lace your fingers through Jungkook’s, leaning your chin on his shoulder. After a moment, you trace soothing circles into the back of his hand. “So, what do you think?”

Jungkook looks at the disassembled package, then back at you. With a deep breath, he admits, “This wasn’t as bad as I thought. That guy’s pretty chill.”

You wrap an arm around his waist, jostling him while you coo in his ear. “That’s great, but I meant the cockring.”

“Oh,” he blushes again. His tongue digs into his cheek while he debates his final answer.

“Yeah, let’s get it.” He puts the banana lube on the counter. “But we gotta get this.”

* * *

One of your favorite things about Jungkook is his general softness. In the beginning, his curious eyes caught your attention. You were intrigued by the contrast to his large frame and strong jawline. You wanted to know more about what kind of man had such a look in his eyes.

That softness carried through his character. Even now, he cups your cheek after shucking your top. With each trade of your lips, his thumb strokes gently across the skin. Much like his appearance, the soft caress contrasts with the shift of his hips that press you into the mattress. You can feel his cock growing harder against your hip.

You smile against his lips. With a light tug on his hair, you relish the subdued sounds that creep up his throat. He starts to grind harder, tongue sliding over your lips. His skin feels damp against your own. He works up a sweat so quickly, his body giving way to impatience as your fingers trace over his ribs, down his sides to tuck your thumbs in his waistband.

Jungkook sits up so fast your hands are left outstretched around his absent form.

He stands, unbuttons his pants, and shoves them to the floor. Even after all this time, you’re a little breathless at the sudden display. A nervousness creases Jungkook’s brow, but the smirk dancing on his lips makes your heart race.

He surprises you yet again by plopping back onto the bed and grabbing your most recent purchase off the nightstand.

“Okay, here we go,” Jungkook pulls the box from the package, starting to open up the contents.

“Um, straight to it then?” You ask, sitting on the bed in nothing but your shorts.

“Nah, you want this, let’s just do it,” Jungkook fiddles with the package. His cheeks are already a blushing pink, the room silent besides the rip of cardboard and plastic.

You sigh, moving to sit cross-legged on the bed as he works. You knew it would be a bit awkward, so you try to go along with how he wants to handle this.

Jungkook pops open the lube, gives it a quick sniff, then sets it on the nightstand. Then, he removes the bullet to make sure the tiny piece of paper is out from in between the seal. He sets the cockring down adjacent to the lube. He sets the ripped packaging in a neat pile on the edge. He pulls over the alarm clock and sets it for 25 minutes. After he’s sure everything is working, he sits on the edge of the bed, reading the back of the box again.

“Jungkook,” you whisper, nudging his back. “This is not rocket science.”

He glares at you over his shoulder, cheeks pink. “And how do you prefer I do it?”

You sit up, his expression making you nervous. You trace your hand over the dip between his shoulders, smoothing over the tension. “Kook, we really do not have to if you don’t want to. If you’re uncomfortable, I am, too.”

“I just…” Jungkook peels at the edge of the packaging. “I’m not sure where to start.”

“Well,” you gather up the courage, “I was thinking I could do it. Like, put it on.”

Jungkook turns more at that. His tongue flicks over his bottom lip, curling it in as he considers the idea. The sparkle replaces the nerves in his expression.

“Yeah, okay, yeah definitely.” He flops onto the pillows, arms behind his head. He looks like he’s ready to tan on the beach. “This is much better.”

You chuckle, reaching over him to grab the lube. You shimmy your shorts off, aware of his gaze on your ass. Straddling his thick thighs, you tickle your fingers from his balls to the head, gliding the pads of your fingers up the velvet skin of his shaft. Jungkook closes his eyes. You wrap your hand around the length, coaxing it to full mast. Jungkook’s lips part with a shiver.

“Hey,” you tease. “Don’t you want to watch?”

Jungkook whines and crosses his arms over his eyes. It’s ridiculous to act so petulantly with his cock out. “You know I’m shy.”

“I don’t see why,” you shrug, wagging his cock back and forth. “You have a baller cock.”

“Don’t say that,” Jungkook whines again, rubbing his palms into his eyes.  One time, early in your relationship, he’d drunkenly remarked that you had a “baller pussy” . You’ve never let it go.

You smile, stroking his cock a few more times. It’s true, he does have a baller cock. As you stroke, you trace the thick vein on the side, swipe your thumb over the smile crease that meets at the head. It’s the perfect size, exactly what you want. And now it’s become what you need.

Jungkook’s chest heaves, hands tightening on his arms over his face. You don’t mind this view. You stare down at your boyfriend, his chest quivering, fingers digging into his flexed biceps, lips wet with each run of his tongue. His sensitivity is yet another thing you loved about him, physically and emotionally.  Which is why you were being gentle, knowing this was a big step for him.

As you continue your lazy pace, you thumb at his hip bone with the lube in your hand. The tension in his neck and the white skin under his clenched hands wanes. After his arms relax, you grab the cock ring. The lube is lukewarm as you rub it around on your fingers before adding it to the ring and the base of Jungkook’s cock.

“Holy shit,” Jungkook finally says, eyes still closed. But, he does drop his arms. He runs his hands over your thighs a few times, and you resist the urge to grind into his quad. “That smells so good.”

You balance the ring on the head of his penis and try not to giggle. “You ready?”

He gives a short nod. You press gently, stroking the shaft as you roll the cockring down. When it settles at the base, Jungkook opens his eyes. He props onto his elbows, looking at the small strap holding his dick hostage.

“Huh, not too bad,” he grunts.

You arch a brow at him, somewhat patronizing. He curls up, wrapping his arms around your waist. He rolls you both over, settled between your thighs. That’s where he felt most comfortable. On top, feeling like he was in control, doing his best, giving you what you deserved. He could hold you close, stretch you out, grind in hard or slow. He treated each sexual experience like it was a new chance for a personal record.

He stares down at you, doe eyes reflecting your own reflection back at you. You reach to run your thumb over the small scar under his eye. You lean in for a kiss, but he ducks his head. He wraps his tongue around your lubed fingers before taking them in his mouth. The slippery sensation between your fingers accompanied by the lewd sound of his slurping takes you off guard.

“Shit, tastes good, too,” he hums, licking his lips. When he looks back, he snickers at your dropped jaw. “What?”

“You just sucked on my fingers,” you whimper. Jungkook’s cheeks blush, but a sly smile spreads over his face.

“Yeah, well, maybe we should have bought it sooner,” he presses a quick kiss to your lips. You follow, fingers tangling in the back of his hair to hold him close. He immediately opens his mouth, tongue meeting yours. The taste of candied banana matches the sweet nature of your boyfriend.

“Hold on, gotta turn this thing on,” he grunts against your lips. He shifts awkwardly as his fingers fumble in between you.

“Real romantic,” you tease to cover your nerves. You both aren’t usually too vocal in bed. Bringing up the existence of the cockring makes your cheeks redden, even if it’s the main event.

“Excuse you, the most romantic thing here is me putting my dick in a chokehold for you,” Jungkook fires back.

“And I appreciate the sacrifices you make.” You scratch at his scalp as a way of apology.

He grumbles, and then you hear it, the light whirring of a tiny motor. You’re both staring down in between your bodies, but the view’s a bit obstructed.

“What does it feel like?” you ask.

“It feels…” Jungkook thinks for a second, “like my dick is vibrating.”

You roll your eyes. “Well, duh, but what about-” The head of his cock rubs against your folds. You wrap your arms around his shoulders.

“Why don’t you find out,” he murmurs. His teeth nip at your chin. 

You nod, laugh a little breathless. You scratch lightly at his shoulders and he bites a bit harder, rolling his hips in closer.

“Oh,” you gasp. As the head pushes in, you can feel it. Like a low rumble permeating through. But it’s faint, so faint.

“Yeah, it’s weird, isn’t it?” Jungkook grunts, refusing to look. You know his cheeks are cherry red, always burying into your neck, so you can’t see when he’s feeling shy. The first few times you had sex he refused to look at you, insisted on the lights being off. You’d had to coax him out with your own moans, not all that shy about letting him know how good he was at fucking you.

“Mhm,” you press your lips to his temple. “Shove it in.”

Jungkook chuckles, then with a sharp snap, the vibrator collides with… the side of your labia. You twist a bit next time Jungkook thrusts, but it misses the sweet spot again. 

“Wait, hold on,” you reach down your stomach, pausing to appreciate Jungkook’s tensed core, then fidget with the cock ring.

“What the-” Jungkook’s body stiffens as you adjust the ring around his dick until it faces upright. You buck your hips, feeling the vibrator hit.

“Okay,” you sigh, bringing your hand back up. “Now go.”

Jungkook blinks down at you. The shyness is gone. He’s looking at you much the same way he looks at the coffee machine when he can’t get the auto brew to turn off. “This is not sexy.”

“Did we say we were trying to be sexy?”

“You said this would make sex better so I assumed sexy.”

“Jungkook, can you just fuck me?” You huff, but your last words stutter out in broken breaths. He got right to work, elbow braced around your head, stomach rolling into yours as he shoves in and out.

“Oh my--” you can’t finish, writhing at the lack of contact each time he pulled away. With each pump, the tiny vibrations bumped your clit. It’s fleeting, a teasing you weren’t expecting. You whine. You need Jungkook to hold his hips to yours and grind, but at the same time, you want the pull of his cock along your walls.

The low rumble wasn’t enough. Your fingers curl into the back of his hair. “Fuck, harder, make it go harder.”

Jungkook chokes. He’s not used to you actually talking in bed. You’re vocal, but not with your words. But you want this, so he snaps his hips faster. “Like this?”

“The, the vibrator,” you pant. You open your eyes. Jungkook’s up on his hands, staring down at you, eyebrows pinched, lips parted. His growing hair brushes over his cheeks with each thrust. God, what a sight.

You reach down again, this time dragging your hands slowly down Jungkook’s sides to let him know what you’re doing. When you find the ring, he slows, so you roll your hips while you seek out the tiny knob on the side, desperate to keep going.

“Shit,” Jungkook marvels. He leans on his heels, watching you fuck yourself on his cock while you mess with the ring. At least you have his cock snug inside, rubbing all the right places. He shoves his hair out of his face for a better view. “Oh my god.”

“Do you like it?” You breathe. You hope digging around between you somehow looks sexy as you writhe on the bed to keep any kind of friction. Your fingers find the button and hit it twice.

This. You moan, feeling the low rumble ignite through Jungkook’s cock. He squirms, eyes roaming your body as you arch off the bed and dig your fingers in his hips to pull him closer. His lips collide with your sloppy kisses. The pulse hits your clit and your whole body shudders.

“Fuck yes,” you moan into Jungkook’s mouth. He continues to lick the moans from you, picking up pace again. Jungkook eggs you on to keep rolling into him, a rough hand gripping your ass to help you out. It’s new, the soft caress gone, and you love it. Feels like he’s taking your body.

But soon enough, the lube and the constant vibrations cause the ring to slide this way and that.

“Okay,” you breathe, barely focusing as Jungkook kisses down your jaw. His wet mouth and his deep thrusts should be enough, but now the ring occupies your thoughts. You shuffle your shoulders to try and not disturb his actions. “Wait, I got to…”

“Fucking hell,” Jungkook growls. He smacks the mattress and falls back on his heels. You feel cold, immediately naked as he looks down at you in irritation. “We aren’t playing this game anymore.”

“I-- what” you bounce up on your elbows, watching as he pulls out. Your jaw drops. Is he going to throw a tantrum now? He’s going to blue ball both of you over the ring?

But, oh, does he do one better.

“I only play to win,” Jungkook hisses out. He grabs his dick in one hand and rolls the ring off with the other. Despite your confusion, you can’t help but watch his dick smack one of his thick thighs. When you glance back up, your confusion deepens.

Jungkook has the ring wrapped around two of his fingers, strap twisted over to hold it tight. The bullet rests over the pads of his fingers. He glares at the vibrator wrapped around his fingers like he’s challenging it to protest.

“What?” you ask again.

Jungkook’s hand drops, running the vibrator over the inside of your thighs. His hand skates lower, until his fingers and the vibrator run up your folds. “Sprinkles, babe. They’re a topping.”

He slides his dick back in, slow. You can feel as it sinks lower and lower, making you whimper despite your apprehension. Once he settles at the hilt, he holds the cockring strapped to his fingers over your clit.

Oh shit. Your legs shake, a yelp escaping as you finally get the pleasure you’d been fighting for the last few minutes. The feel of the vibration pressed tight to your core feels like it reverberates through your whole body, and you aren’t quite sure if you just came. Your jaw locks, hips walls clenching hard around Jungkook’s cock.

“Woah,” Jungkook whispers. You can’t even bother to see what dumbfounded expression he may at the embarrassingly needy mewl that you make. You fist at the sheets, eyes screwed tight. You can’t help it, your body’s response, to his touch so amplified.

Jungkook removes the vibrator and you whine, desperately grabbing for his hand. He jumps. You’ve never been so needy. Jungkook takes your hand in his own, interlacing your fingers.

“Please,” you mumble. The blush on your cheeks burns at the request. But it felt, so, so good.

“Oh my god,” Jungkook awes. He leans over you, cock pressing deeper. He settles down with your interlaced hands over your head. You crane off the pillows to taste him again, but his lips hover before yours.“Say it again.”

You whimper, rolling your hips. You meet his gaze shyly. “Please.”

Jungkook gasps. His eyes dart around your blissed-out expression before his mouth locks onto yours. His tongue dips behind your lips, as the bullet finds your clit again. You whine and Jungkook answers with a groan. You’re needy, desperate for his cock and that perfection vibration.

Jungkook pulls back again, forehead resting on yours. His cheeks are pink, forehead slick with sweat. His chest presses into yours with each of his heaving breaths. You grab his hips again with another  _ please _ , but he holds fast.

“Wait, okay, that was…” Jungkook chuckles. “I’m gonna cum just from that.”

You squeak, shocked by his confession. You don’t think you’ve ever heard him say the word cum.

The wet press of his lips finds your neck again. His motions are slow. You tangle your fingers in his hair, letting him catch his breath. The looming whir of the vibrator has you thrumming with anticipation.

“Okay,” Jungkook says. He places a soft kiss on your lips. Then, his pace picks up. You moan, anticipating the final touch.

The vibrator rubs in sloppy rotations as Jungkook tries to maintain his momentum. With each knock to your g-spot, you get a quick swipe over your clit. You clench and Jungkook grunts. Your cries of swears and praises egg him on. His eyes are so blown, soaking in your every move.

“You look amazing,” Jungkook whispers. He slows his strokes to focus on the vibrator. “This thing is amazing.”

“Jungkook,” you whimper, your orgasm building, legs jolting whenever the vibrator rubs too strong. “Fuck me, fuck me.”

If Jungkook’s face wasn’t already flushed, it definitely is now. His hips stutter but he grits his teeth, refusing to look away from how much you’re enjoying it. It’s foreign, his hands controlling a vibrator over your clit. Unpredictable, a different kind of teasing from before. Strong and determined, just like Jungkook. You can’t help the smile you bury into his collarbone as he picks up the pace again. You can’t concentrate on anything except the pure pleasure taking over you.

“Close?” he husks.

You nod, just letting the incoherent whines bubble up from your throat. They pitch higher with each knock of his hips. Jungkook grabs at your waist, lifting your hips off the mattress, and that’s it. The drive hits totally different, the vibrator’s sensations sending an electric current through your veins.

Your whole body seizes as you orgasm. It sets your nerves alight then fizzles through again and again in waves of pleasure. You’re enveloped in the warmth of Jungkook, the friction of his cock as you clench around him, the pulse of the vibrator as he holds it down hard. You choke on a sob, eyes squeezed tight and fingers digging into his skin.

Jungkook follows fast behind, mouth covering any skin he can get to. He takes the vibrator away, a welcomed relief at this point. He shudders, leg kicking out, as he sinks his hips deep into yours. His weight collapses onto you, knocking what little breath you still had from your chest.

“Fuck baby,” you cough, voice hoarse. Jungkook groans, hands dragging up your sides to tuck in under your shoulder blades. His hips twitch, and it sounds like he’s laughing. You pet at his hair, pressing kisses to his temple. “Fuck, that was so good.” 

Jungkook groans in protest when you clench your walls to beckon a response.

“No more,” Jungkook husks out. 

You scratch your fingers over his scalp until Jungkook rolls off. He brings his hand to his face, assessing his makeshift toy. The bullet had no problem staying in place, but his fingers are starting to swell. “I admit it, that was hot. You were fuckin… and the  _ please _ ... It was so...”

You giggle, curling into his side and burying your face in his shoulder. Your damp forehead sticks to the sweaty skin, but you don’t mind. Jungkook snaps the ring off and places it on the nightstand.

“Let’s go back and see what else they got,” Jungkook murmurs in your ear. He makes to sit up.

You grab his arm when he doesn’t come back to bed. “Right now?”

“If it’s gonna make you sound like that? Fuck yeah.”

“What happened to all that ‘broken dick I’m all you need’ talk?” You tease.

Jungkook turns, pressing a kiss to your lips before grabbing his jeans. “Sprinkles, babe. I’m a changed man. It’s all about the sprinkles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Toys can add spice and intimacy to a relationship. HOWEVER, before trying anything make sure you do your research!  
> Products used: System Jo water-based flavored Lube. Screaming O Primo cock rings.


End file.
